Unexpected
by Scira Mccall
Summary: <html><head></head>. "Hey do you guys know when the next full moon is?"Malia asks. Kira takes out her phone to check her calendar."It's next Thursday" Said Kira as she kept looking through the calendar noticing a few test coming up until her eyes where set on a day with two sad phases on it. Her time of the month, and she's late, two weeks late to be precise. Panic started rising.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Things have been good in Beacon Hills, meaning that there hasn't been a bad guy for a few months now so the pack mostly dealt with school and human problems. But lately there were barely any of those either.

It was another day at school Lydia, Malia and Kira where in their third period which was the only class they had together while the boys were on others.

"So tonight girl's night in my house" Lydia said to the other two girls.

"Who can say no to Lydia Martin?" Kira joked."Of course we'll be there, right Malia?"Kira points to Malia. "Right" Malia answers lost in her own world. "Hey do you guys know when the next full moon is?"Malia asks. Kira takes out her phone to check her calendar."It's next Thursday" Said Kira as she kept looking through the calendar noticing a few test coming up until her eyes where set on a day with two sad phases on it. Her time of the month, and she's late, two weeks late to be precise. Panic started rising, she and Scott have been careful but that didn't mean mistakes can't happened.

Lydia and Malia saw the look on their friend's face."What's wrong" asked Malia. "Umm... nothing I was checking something" Kira answer trying to cover it up. "Kira your heartbeat is extremely fast right so don't say is nothing" Malia asked Kira. "Can we let it go, we are in class after all" With that Kira turn forward looking at the teacher and ignoring the questioning looks from Lydia and Malia.

At lunch everyone was sitting at their table wrap in their own conversations. Scott notice that Kira has been quiet all period and she smells nervous and scare. "Are you ok?" He asked her graving her hands and intertwining their fingers. "Yeah" Kira responded and after seeing that face that tells her that he's not convince so she kisses him saying bye as the bell rings.

The day went by so slow to Kira, but when that last bell rang she headed to her car not bothering to say goodbye to her friends. She drove to the furthest drug store for about half an hour, not wanting anyone to find out. When she got there, she picks out the pregnancy test ignoring the judgment looks the cashier was giving her. She drove home as fast as she could. Getting home finding her mom in the living room only saying hi and heading to her room right away. Putting her bag on the bed and taking out the pregnancy test she made her way to the bathroom. She leaves the test on the bathroom and starts pacing in around her room waiting for the five minutes to pass by. She doesn't realize that she's crying until she feels tears falling on her hands. She hears a knock on the door is Scott; she eyes the alarm clock on her nightstand the five minutes have already passed.

"What are you doing here?" Kira asks Scott. "I came to check on my girlfriend, I know you're not ok so just tell me what's wrong." Scott made his way over to her and wipes the tears with his thumb looking her right in the eyes. "Scott I just want to be alone right now. We'll talk to okay, I Love you." Kira pleaded for him to leave. "Fine, I love you too." Scott said as he headed out the door. Kira watched him leave before taking a deep breath and walking over to the bathroom. With eyes close she gave the test whispering "Is now or never" as she open her eyes.

As I open my eyes and take a look at the test, I see a + sign on. My hands shaking checking the information paper making sure to see what the plus sign is. I can feel tears rolling down my face "I'm pregnant" I whisper to myself as I fell to the floor. How did this happened we were so careful and taken _precautions and everything._I don't know how long I sat there with my hands on my head tear rolling down my face.

I heard someone calling me but I couldn't answer I was lost in my thoughts and my body was frozen. I heard Lydia and Malia come into my room before they open the door to my bathroom. As they saw me they quickly went to pull me up and take me back to my bed. "OMG what happened are you okay?" Asked Malia but her question was answer when Lydia came out of the bathroom with the pregnancy test in hand. "What are you guys doing here, I though girls night was later tonight at your house?" I asked Lydia trying to change the topic. "Kira is almost 10 we were waiting for you but you never showed and don't try and change the topic!" She answers back at me. Had I really spend hours in the bathroom_._I looked down to my feet not knowing what to say.

Lydia sighs as she sat next to me on the bed and took my hand in hers. "Have you talked to Scott?" I nodded my head no. "We are here for you no matter what happens and Scott will too" Malia spoke up. "What am I going to do, I'm supposed to be going to college in a few months and I'm pretty sure Scott does not want to be a teen dad" I said as tears kept rolling down my face. "We'll figure that out later but right now the most important thing is for you to tell Scott. So wash your face pick up your car keys and go to him" Said Lydia putting a demand tones on the last part. "You want me to go now! I'm not ready for that. What am I going to say 'Oh hey baby I'm pregnant?" I said sarcastically. Neither of them answer they just grabbed my keys, a sweater and my purse then pull me out the door towards my car. "But I'm not even cold" I complained. "Is so that the baby doesn't get cold" explain Malia, to which Lydia shook her head.

I took off in the car and drove as slow as I could. Not being ready to talk to Scott yet. I pulled up on his driveway on my way to his door I can feel my legs shaking. I knocked on the door two times the door being pull open a couple of seconds later by Scott. "Hey" he says greeting me as I still avoid his. "Hi" I said back meeting his eyes with mine and suddenly every nervous bone in my body had disappeared.

Lydia's Pov:

"Why is she so freaked out is just a baby?" Malia asks me on our way back to my house. Sometimes I forget that the girl only gets so much and for all our sakes I hope Stiles is really in charge of the birth control and protection their relationship. Because Malia is already a hormonal mess without being pregnant and I'm only going to handle one pregnant teen. "Well Malia, being pregnant while being teen is not anyone's dream plus is hard and complicated to raise a child."I answered her. "I don't get it" she said a little lost. "Let's hope you don't have to for a while."

_**So sorry again guys for the other story that took me so long to update, but i was on mobile for awhile but finally got a new computer so i'll be able to be on more. I would really like if you guys send in some prompts, I have a lot of free time so i'll be able to due then really quick.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Scott's Pov:

I step aside to let Kira in taking her hand in mine immediately. The walk to my room is quiet and I don't like it. This is not how we are together and it worries me. As we enter my room I made sure to lock the door. Even though mom is not here I still don't want interruptions. I sat next to Kira on my bed waiting for her to talk. "Look I'm sorry I've been acting so weir today and pushing you away. That was not fair to you". Kira started. "Is okay I get it you wanted to be alone." I responded. "No Scott you don't get it, today I found out that..." She pauses. "Scott I'm pregnant" she took her gaze away from mine and looked to the floor her heartbeat as fast as a horse. I took her hand again and intertwined our fingers, not being able to stop the smile that was spreading on my face. "I know" I said. "What, how?" She looked back at me her eyes wide.

To her surprise I pick her up and lay her on my pillows and lay besides her myself. "Remember the other night you were here in my arms and you fell asleep." She nodded yes. "Well before I go to sleep I always like listening to your heartbeat but that night I didn't hear just yours I also hear the baby's." I continued looking her straight in the eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked a tear getting lost in her hair. "I wanted you to find out by yourself. But you know that I love you and this baby is prove of that and I had already imagined you as the mother of my children, is just happening a bit early. I will respect the decision you make to if you want to have it or not." I put my head on her stomach because I want this baby; I want her to keep it but at the end of the day is her choice.

She stared at me for a few minutes then just kissed me with a passion that I hadn't felt before and I love it. She pulled away to which I groaned toad said " I would never even consider abortion I already love this baby to much but I am scare we are about to graduate high school and go to college in different parts of the country so he or she won't have both of us around and.." I kissed her to shut her up. "We'll figure that out later" I pulled away turning her around and pulled her back against my chest, my hand rubbing her stomach. "I love you more than anything in the world." I whispered in her ear feeling right with the world. "I love you too" she answers as she took my hand and kissed the back of it. I watched her fall sleep, listening to both their heartbeats its calming knowing that they're both save and have peace. I pull Kira closer to me, this way I know that she's safe. I can't seem to stop moving my hand on her stomach it gives me peace and I can finally close my eyes and sleep.

It was about 8 in the morning and Melissa was just getting home from the hospital. Like every morning she went to check up on Scott but found the door locked. She knew his door was only locked when Kira spend the night which to her seem often. She decided to just leave it alone since it was Saturday after all and go to bed herself.

Scott woke to the noise but knowing that it was just his mom he focused on the sleeping form next to him. He liked the way Kira looked sleeping on his bed like he's meant to be there. He moves over so that his head rested on her stomach. "Hey little boy or girl, this voice you hear this is the voice of your father, the voice that you will hear every day. You know I can't wait for the day when you come into this world and have you in my arms. I'll show you how to ride a bicycle or play lacrosse or anything you want as long as you're happy. You'll probably be like your mom strong and fearless but with a good heart. You'll be kicking bad guys butt with your eyes close. I promise that you will always be surrounded by the people that love you. Just wait until your here and everyone wants to take you home." Scott stopped as Kira woke up.

"Where you talking to my belly?" she asked sitting up. "Yeah just having a father to son or daughter conversation" He smiles as he kissed her. "No, promise me that you won't talk to my belly he or she will end up loving you more, that's not fair" Kira complained. "Now you know that's not true, you get to carry him or her for nine months all to yourself and he would never love anyone as much as you. Plus I was only introducing myself letting her or him know who their father is." Scott defended himself. She only gave him a passionate kiss before saying "You still not allowed to talked to my belly while I'm asleep" "Don't worry little baby will finished our conversation tonight she won't know" Scott tease before pinning her back to the bed getting on top of her and kissing her with passion.

"As much as I would love to I have to go my parents don't know that I left and I don't want them to worry" Kira said as she rolled them and got off him heading towards the door. "You know we're going to have to tell them and my mom" Scott pulled her back to him not wanting her to go. "I know but it doesn't make it easier" She responses. "Baby I'll be by your side always, you're not in this alone. I love you always remember that. We can tell the pack first if you want." Scott suggested. "Well Lydia and Malia already know so in about less than half an hour Stiles should be calling you." Kira joked. "And Derek figure it out yesterday, don't ask how because I don't know. So aside from that is only our parents and Liam." Scott finished.

"So I'll leave Liam to you and I'll invite your mom to dinner tonight in my house." Kira stated but sounded more like a question. "Sounds like a plan" Scott joked. "Is a terrible plan my mom could end up cutting your head off "Kira turned so that she was facing him. "I'll take my chances" Scott responded before meeting her lips with his moving towards the bed. This was nothing new to them; they already knew each other's bodies like it were their own. Knowing each other's weak and strong spots. But this time there was a difference when they touch the other, it was more caring, sweet but passionate at the same time. Like it was their first time but better the way every kiss and every touch meant something different, it wasn't just sex it was love.

It was a mess of tangle legs, Kira laying on top of Scott both of them wrapped in a blanket, Scott's arm around Kira as she draw circles on his chest with her fingers. They're happy and nothing else matters in the world to the two of them, and they want to keep it like that for as long as they can. It took Scott a few minutes to fall sleep. He wakes ups couple of hours later but Kira wasn't there her clothes were gone and the only evidence that she was there was her scent. He got the feeling that someone was staving his heart over and over again, he wants her back here in his arms but once he sees _th_e "I love you_"_note that she left he couldn't help the smile that formed on his face.

**Kira's Pov:**

I didn't feel right leaving Scott is like this hole inside but I had too. Now I'm on my way back home hopefully my parents don't make too big of a deal about coming home at this time. I park the car on my drive away and head to the door. As I go in and lock the door I can feel my parents glare on my back. "Hey" I greeted kissing each of them on the cheek. "Girls night at Lydia's remember" I told them hoping they believe it. They gave me weir looks for a few minutes until my mom interrupted the silent. "Well go take a shower and change we're going groceries shopping for dinner tonight" my mom said pointing towards my room. Before I headed to my room I asked dad "Hey dad can you invited Ms. McCall over for dinner?" "Yeah sure any special occasion?" he asked looking at me like at had grown a second head. "No" I lie badly. "Scott and I think is time that you guys get to know each other better" God I hope they buy that. "Umm... Okay I'll called her and let her know, now go because we have to go" Answered my mom. I was half way to my room when "Oh and dad no sushi" I told him heading to my room not giving him change to answer.


	3. Chapter 3

Scott's Pov:

"Scott!" I heard my mom yelled from down stairs. I made it downstairs before she could yell again but as I open my mouth to ask what happened she asks "What did you do?" I started to freak out did she find out about Kira and the baby oh god. I tried to act like I didn't know what she was talking about "What are you talking about?" "Well Kira's dad just invited us to dinner tonight, are you falling his class. Scott you know this is your senior year just less than four months and I want to see my baby graduate." I relax a little a small smile on my face. "Mom I'm not falling any classes, I promise I would graduate this year and I will so don't worry. They probably want to get to know you." I kissed her head and pulled her into a hug messaging her back with my hand.

"Okay we'll leave around seven so make sure you're ready by then and no supernatural excuses" She jokes letting go of me and going up to her room. Part of me was happy about tonight and the other part was about to have a panic attack God I hope Kira is doing better than me.

Kira's Pov:

Man I'm exhausted all I want to do is go to bed and wake up tomorrow. It felt like I was in that supermarket for days when it was only an hour. I help mom with the bags taking the heaviest one completely forgetting that I'm pregnant. As I made put the bags in the kitchen my body begging to go to bed. "Kira" my mom interrupts my train of thought. "We need to talk in the office in 5" Not giving me a change to answer she move to put the groceries in their place.

I went to the bathroom to wash my face so that I actually don't fall sleep. I head to the office which I never understood why they had an office but never really bother to ask either, I walk in my mom telling me to close the door as I get in. "What's going on mom?" I asked a little nervous as to what she wanted to talk about without dad in the room. "Mind to explain" she pulls out the pregnancy test that I had taken yesterday. Oh god is like my mind when blank embarrassment taking over my face, my only response was to hang my headland look at the floor not knowing how to answer.

She took a deep breath then made her way over to me wrapping her arms around me. "You're not mad?" I asked her."I was pissed, angry even at first but I'm at peace with it now, as I'm guessing this dinner is to tell us about it" I nodded my head "When did you find out?" I asked her. "I suspect it for a few weeks now this test just proves it plus I'm your mother and also a kitsune." She says as if there was nothing wrong with that. "Apparently everyone knew I was pregnant before me" I murmured but she was still able to hear it. She gave me a long but I couldn't make out what she was feeling, especially since she's really good at hiding emotions. "You're disappointed" I stated.

"No" she pauses for a second and continue. "Is just I wanted you to live and explore the world and then settle down when you're a 100% sure that this is going to make you happy. I didn't want you to be tied down so early and be miserable, it was my job to make this didn't happen but I failed." Somehow every word she just said felt like a bag of guilt. "What! No mom I'm not miserable and you're not to blame for any of this. You haven't failed anything you know why, because I am happy mom. And you know that I don't like moving around too much but mom all I ever wanted and needed is to be surrounded by the people that I love, that's all I've ever needed to be happy." I explained as a few tear ran down my face. "I am happy mom as happy as I ever been." I could see tears running down her face too but I just took her hand on mine.

"Anyway" She said willing away the tears. "I'm dying to see how you and Scott will tell us the news." she joked. "Me too." I responded receiving a reassuring smile on her face. "Come on, go take a nap you need it. Your father and I will get dinner ready." She kissed my head and motion towards my room. I headed to my bed not questioning her I mean mother do know best. As I lay on my bed I check the time I had about 3 hours before Scott and his mom come over so a little nap won't killed anyone.

I wake up rubbing the sleep out of me of my eyes, getting of the bed I noticed the time my eyes wide. Omg is 6:55 Scott and his mom will be here any minute. I ran to the bathroom getting in the shower quickly, the water feeling cold against my skin. Getting out of the shower I made my way over to mommy closet looking for something to wear. I put on a red dress that is tight in the stomach area and loose from the waist down with combat boots. "Good thing I'm not showing yet" I looked at myself in the mirror one last time before heading to the living room.

Mom is setting the table while dad is in the kitchen finishing dinner. I hear the doorbell and walked over to open it. "Hi" I greeted as I led Melissa and Scott inside the house, Scott giving me a peck on the lips. "Is a beautiful house" Melissa looked around. "Thanks, we try our best" We all turn around and see mom and dad walking towards us. "We're glad you could make it." Dad greeted them. "We're glad you invited us. But just to be clear Scott is not in trouble right?" Melissa asked in a joke tone. Dad laughed before answering "No, he's not in trouble. Shall we move to the table dinner is ready." Dad responded motioning towards the table.

We all sat down at the adults quickly engaged in their own conversation leaving Scott and I to just look at each other. When everyone was done I offered to get dessert and of course Scott asked to help. "You looked beautiful" Scott said as we enter the kitchen. "Thank you." I took a deep breath my heart beating faster. "Hey, I'm here remembering" He said kissing my forehead. I took a sip of water and grab the plates as he took the cake in hand and walked back to the table.

As we walk back to the table I start to feel an overwhelming pain in my stomach that cause me to drop the plates. As I also start to fall vision blurry, I can feel Scott catching me. "Kira what's wrong? Kira!" He asked before my eyes shut and I blacked out.

"Kira please wake up. Please" Scott pleaded as tears roll down his face. "Scott she's going to be ok you need to calm down." Melissa tried to calm her son down. "Mom she's pregnant, I... I can lose them" Scott was still crying but Melissa was now in shock. "What!" asked Mr. Yukimura mouth wide open. "Okay, Deaton will meet us at the clinic. We need to go now." Noshiko interrupts getting her car keys. Scott pulls Kira in his arms and headed to the car with Noshiko leaving a very surprise Melissa and Ken behind. "I'm guessing you didn't know either?" Melissa asked Ken as they headed towards the other car to follow Scott and Noshiko.

The drive to the clinic felt like Scott was inside a race car, Noshiko probably broke every speeding limit on the way. When they got to the clinic, Deaton was already at the door holding it open for them. "Set her on the table" Deaton order Scott. "Are you sure she was poisoned?" He asked Noshiko. "Look in her eyes." She told him. Deaton open the girl's eye and saw bolts of lightning flowing through it. He quickly went to get a few herbs from the back cabinets making a liquid mixture out of it. Making his way back to Kira "Pull her head up" he told Scott. Scott did so seeing as Deaton made Kira drink the liquid. They all turned around when they heard the door open but calmed down once they saw it was Melissa and Ken. "How is she?" They both asked then they all looked at Deaton.

Kira unexpectedly sat up eyes wide open glowing orange. Scott held onto her waist so that she wouldn't fall but as soon as her eyes turned back to normal she fell asleep. Scott gave Deaton a questioning look. "It's okay she's just exhausted, but I'm going to need you to check the baby's heartbeat." Scott did as he was told and focused his hearing on the baby a smile creeping on his face. "Yeah he's okay, they're both okay." He lead the adults know holding Kira a bit tighter. But his happiness could only last for so long.

"You know this is just the beginning of it?" Noshiko asked Scott his smile disappearing immediately. "What do you mean, who was it that poisoned her?" His tone a little angry now. "The water she drank was poison by assassins send by a man with a power that compare to him Deucalion is a little puppy. They call him Lord of the dead." Everyone in the room looked at her like she had grown a second head. Scott panics a little inside. "Why does he want her dead?" He was surprise when Deaton was the one to answer. "He's scare" he stated like it was obvious. "He's scare of the baby; it was bad enough that a true alpha is the father but also mixed with the last lighting kitsune alive. That baby will have power like none has ever seen." Deaton stop when he saw Melissa's face. "How did they know she's pregnant?" She asked.

"Because ever since the news that a wolf and a fox were together, he has had spies watching the two of you and in case this happened they had orders to kill her and the baby." Noshiko answered giving the other woman a look that only mothers understood. "How do we stop them?" Asked Scott. "I don't know yet, but until I do Kira can't be alone." Noshiko was going to everything she could to protect her family. Scott nodded at her setting Kira back on the table. "I'll let the rest of the pack know." He grabs his phone, walked outside and started calling his friends letting them know everything that had happened tonight. His mom walking towards him minutes later. "So you're going to be a father that explains the dinner" She joked. Scott hung his head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way." "I guess is official you're a grown man. You really love her don't you?" She asked a couple of tear rolling down her face. "I can't see my life without her in it." She gave him a small smile. "Then go back in there and make sure that you don't lose her" He order him point back to the clinic.

After they left the clinic Kira's parents insisted that Scott let them take care of her and he should go home. But once he heard them leave Kira's room he went in through the window, laying next to her and wrapping his arms around her wanting to know she was safe at least for tonight. He can hear Kira's parents walking to their room. Once they get there they close the door.

"He would dare to kill her!?" Ken yelled. "You well know all he ever cares was about power nothing else." Noshiko answered. "But kill his own family because his scare that a baby will overpower him. His own niece the girl that he once carried when he had a soul, your brother for crying out loud!" "That monster will need more than to share the same blood as me to be my brother. That's not my brother, to me he die when the demon side took over. But I promise you I'll find a way to stop him even if it means killing him myself."Noshiko headed over to the living room, using a pendant to activate the shield around the house so that no supernatural could get in or out.

Scott had listened to the entire conversation between Noshiko and Ken. Not sure what to think. Why was Noshiko's brother want to hurt his own family? Why was he so threatened by a baby? He was pulled out of his thoughts as Kira snuggled closer to him making him smile, the way she looked so peaceful. Whoever this new maniac is he won't let him hurt Kira or the baby.


	4. Chapter 4

The light that came through the window lit the room up which woke Kira up. She opens her eyes and smile when she felt arms around her and knew it was Scott. She turned around to face him but only to find him still sleep. In an attempt to eke him up she kissed every part of his face but he was still sleep until she kisses his lips. She tried to pull away but he already had his hand on her back keeping her close. After finally getting free from his grip she greeted him."Good morning" "Good morning" he replied with a smile on his face.

The smile disappears of her face as she remembers the events of last night. "What happened last night?" She asked Scott freaking out a little. "Hey, everything is okay. You just fainted, I guess you were really tired but don't worry my mom made sure you were okay, that you're both okay." Scott didn't want to lie to Kira but he didn't want her to worry either, therefore he had to lie. "What your mom said you know about the baby?" She was a little nervous now. "She and your dad were really shocked at first but I think they came around to it." Kira's eyes got wide. "OMG my dad knows too." Scott smile and pecked her lips. "Yeah. I have to go home my mom wants to talk, so how about you go take a shower, I'll go home then be back later to pick you up?" Scott asked but sounded more like a statement. Before Kira could answer Scott stood up taking Kira with him. "Okay, but don't take too long." Kira answered kissing him before walking towards the bathroom.

Scott waited until she got in the shower to walk downstairs. He met with her parents in the living room; they were surprise to see him but understood that he wouldn't want to leave her sight. "I don't want her to know about anything that happened last night." Scott orders as he made he's way to Kira's parents. "You know she hated lies and secrets." Noshiko warned. "I'll deal with that when the time comes but now what's important is her safety plus I don't want her to have to worry about anything. I'm on my way to speak to the pack about this but under any circumstances is she to leave this house alone."

Noshiko could finally see the leader, the true alpha that hid inside the man to be. "Scott we're her parents we know how to take care of her." Noshiko shoot him a firm look. "Good. By the way you better pray that you brother doesn't try to hurt her again" Scott was interrupted by Noshiko. "You where listening?" "Yes I was. But let me tell you this he hurts either of them and I'll kill him myself, without a care of who he is." With that Scott walked out the door leaving a very stunned Noshiko and Ken.

Scott drove to his house as fast as he could anger still on his veins. When he gets there the whole pack is there just as he had told them the night before. After he had told them everything that had happened they were all scare to lose one of their own again. "So what's the plan?" Lydia asked. "Well with an exception of Liam, we all got classes with her so I'll be easy to keep an eye on her at school. Remember I don't want her to know, knowing her she'll do the unthinkable." Scott explained. Everyone nodded yes at the plan, giving him a pad on the back of his shoulder before leaving but Stiles stayed behind.

"You know you can lie to them but you can't lie to me. What's really going on in your head?" Stiles questioned the brother he knew better than anyone else. "I'm scare, I can't lose her, and I can't lose them." Stiles gave Scott a sympathy look. "We'll get out of this one, we always do." "I hope you're right." Stiles embrace Scott into a hug. "Hey man I forgot to congratulate you; you're going to be a father." Scott laughs and says "Thanks man." It felt good to know that someone else has hope in you. "Well buddy I have to go or Malia is going to kill me."Scott laughs at his best friend heading out the door.

**Meanwhile**

After Kira got out of the shower she went down stairs to get something to eat because seriously the girl was hungry. When she got to the living room she saw her parents immediately putting her head down as she sees her father. "Hey dad" She says not able to look him in the eyes. Ken grabs his daughter and pulled her into a hug. "Good morning sweetheart I made you breakfast your favorite." Ken moved her to the table showing her a massive amount of food. "Who's eating with us the entire town?" Kira joked at her father. "Well you have to eat right and since now you're eating by two and I didn't know what you were in the mood for so..." Kira interrupted him giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you dad. And I'm sorry for disappointing you."

"Baby girl you didn't disappointed me, you still my princess and you always will be no matter what happens always remember that." Ken kisses his daughter's head. They both sit at the table to enjoy breakfast and are later joined by Noshiko. This is the types of moments that she loves the ones where she gets to be normal but every now and then she has the feeling that they were hiding something from her but was now she was to let it go.

Three months later...

Kira's Pov:

Finally today is the day we graduate, the day we all been waiting for. I look in the mirror before getting dress and stare at my baby bump. Is not really that big since I'm only four months but everyday it feels more and more real especially since where going to find out the sex of the baby tomorrow. Is not as if I didn't know I'm pregnant but is just now that it hits me. I'm going to be a mother. I'm I ready to be a mother or will I be a good one? Ohh god I start to panic until I hear a knock on the door. The door opens reveling Scott.

"Hey you're not dress yet and we have to go." Scott walks over to me and put his hand on my belly kissing me forehead. "Yeah sorry got a little distracted." I walked over to my closet and put on the dress that Lydia had chosen for me. It was lose so my belly wouldn't show but it was short and showed a bit of cleavage now that the pregnancy has made my boobs bigger. "I'm not sure I want you wearing." Scott looked at me up and down. "Why not?" I gave him an excuse me look. "Is because I don't want any other guy looking at you." He confessed walking over to me and pulling me into him arms.

"Am pregnant and all you're still get jealous?" A smile spreading across my face. "Yeah now more than ever because is two of you" He joked before kissing my lips. Pulling away he took my hand in his moving towards the door. "Ready?" He asked and I nodded. Graduation went by fast and for me it was as boring as expected.

After the ceremony was over and we all got our diplomas with the exception of Liam, we headed to the pack's spot in the woods, where we could all be ourselves. The parents had set up a big table with food and drinks. Everyone was here parents, the entire pack like our little family party. I watch as the guys are playing lacrosse, even Derek had decided to okay this time. As I went to get a drink I could feel that I was being watched, I look back at the pack but they're all involved in their own thing.

I could swear I saw a cute little bunny and I don't know why but I felt like going after it. As I start to walk towards it Scott comes after me. "Hey honey what are you doing here by yourself?" He asked me in a nervous tone pulling back toward the pack. "Nothing I just though I a bunny." I went with him without hesitation. When got back to the pack he gave Derek and Liam a look and they started running towards where I was going. "Was going on, where are they going?" I look him in the eyes. "I think that Liam forgot something in the car doesn't worry. Lydia wants to talk to you." He pulled me towards Lydia. I knew he was lying but why. Lately I have been treated like a porcelain doll, I can't remember the last time I went out by myself or was by myself for that matter.

Scott's Pov:

After I left Kira with Lydia, I went to follow Derek and Liam only to find them coming back. "What happened?" I asked. "You were right they were here but they took off" Derek informed me. Anger came over me and I could feel my eyes glow red. "Calm down! They didn't get to her so unless you want her to suspect something you news to relax" That was Liam talking a time ago it would've been me telling to calm down. "But they were close." I groaned at them. "Don't worry we'll be on alert" Derek reassured me.

We headed back to the pack as if nothing had happened. I looked over to Kira but she looked mad. I walked over to her pulling her into my arms but when I tried to kiss her she avoided me. "What did I do?" I asked her, looking at Lydia for an answer but she didn't know either. "Why do you keep lying to me, you know I'm pregnant not stupid?" She looked at me with watery eyes. "Baby you know I would never hurt you." "That wasn't my question. Are you seeing someone else, because you know I'm all big and..." I shut her up with a kiss. "You know that I love you and that you're my everything." I cupped her face with my hands. "I don't know and that's what scares me the most that someday you get bored or just don't love meant anymore." I pulled her into my chest.

"That would never happen I love you too much, but in case you feel like I would you're allowed to shock me and let me sleep alone." She laughs and that made my heart feel whole again. "Good because you're all mine." She presses our lips together putting her hands around my neck and only pulled apart when I heard Stiles yelling to get a room. Kira and I both laugh at that but the adults just gave him a serious look.

The day was spend like that just the pack together having fun and laughing for this day we were all just a group of normal people who didn't have to worry about supernatural stuff. Honestly I couldn't wait for tomorrow I was finally going to find out if we ate having a boy or girl.

So today is the day that Scott and Kira get to find out the gender of the baby. On one side Scott wants it to be a girl so that it would look like his mother. And one the other Kira want it to be a boy so that he could take after his father. But all that will be resorted once they get to Deaton. Since Kira would only damage the machines in the hospital Deaton will have to make the tests.

When finally got to Deaton's, Scott helped Kira out of the car and started walking towards the clinic but she hesitated to actually go in. "What's wrong?" Scott asked looking back at her, Kira seen lost in her own thoughts and that was something that worried him. "Nothing, just a little nervous." She gave him a fake smile as she walked inside. When they got inside Deaton already had everything ready. Deaton gave both of them a smile, he was truly happy for them. He motion for Kira to sit on the table. "Here drink this it will leave your powers weak for a few minutes so that we can do the test." Deaton handed Kira a glass with a liquid in it.

Suddenly Scott felt someone coming over getting in defense mode right away. "Is okay" Deaton grab onto his arm. "She's the one who is going to do the test." Scott and Kira both gave him a questioning look. "Well Scott, I might be capable of doing many things but pregnancy is not on that list. But don't worry this is an old friend Mara, she was the one that dealt with all of Talia's pregnancies." Deaton explain to the very confused couple. Scott and Kira both greeted the woman.

"Don't worry you're in good hands." The woman smile at Kira trying to ease the tension in the room. "I'll wait outside" Informed Deaton before leaving the room.

During the entire test Kira feels weak like the life was being drained from her. She lays there on the cold table holding Scott's hand. She can help but to smile when she gets to hear the baby's heartbeat. "So what gender do you guys want the baby to be?" Asked Mara. "Actually we'll be happy either is a girl or a boy." Answers Scott kissing Kira's forehead.

"Well I'm happy to tell you that you are going to be the parents of a baby boy." Mara announced to the couple. A huge smile spread on both their faces before giving each other a kiss. "But for that little boy and your own good try to keep your powers in control especially during a full moon since his powers are connected to yours and he's probably half wolf, you'll be feeling the pressure of a full moon in the last few months of your pregnancy." Mara informed them before getting up letting them know that the test was over. "But it won't hurt right." Kira asked sitting up. "He won't feel a thing." Mara answered leaving the room.

Things after that go smooth. There are only a few attacks here and there nothing that Scott and the others haven't been able to stop. Kira and the baby will live in the Yukimura house due to Kira's parents being able to keep an eye on them at all times. Plus the guess room is perfect for nursing. Kira has spend her entire summer making sure was ready for the baby's arrival.

She various times question why her friends decided to stay in town when all of them wanted to go to colleges around the world. But they all tried to give her good excuse so she let it go. Still she couldn't help but feel that they did it for her and if she was being honest the guilt was killing her little by little.

**A few months later...**

Kira had just finished her classes online for the day and Scott was still in classes then after that would go to work, her dad was at work and the only one with her was her mother. Her stomach was huge now so was mostly wearing dresses she only had about two weeks left before the baby is born. Tired of being home in bed all day, craving ice cream she decided to go to the store down the block. Since her mom was in the shower she didn't notice Kira go out.

At the store Kira is looking through the bridge isle. "So little boy what flavor do you feel like eating today" She asked herself rubbing her belly. "Ouch!" She felt the baby kick harder than ever before. "Hang on little guy you still not do for another two we...Ouch!" The baby kick again then she realize that it wasn't kicks they where contractions. She moves to leave the store but the contractions keep getting strong then the last making it hard to move. After a few moments a man came to help her picking her up in his arms. The man looked extremely familiar to her. "Do... I know... You" She asked him in between breaths. "Oh little fox don't you recognize your uncle?" The man asked. "What, who are you?" She asked as she was being carried into a black van but she couldn't fight it.

**Back at the Yukimura house**

"Kira are hungry?" Asked Noshiko as she made her way over to Kira's room but started to worry once she didn't see her. She looked around the entire house even called Lydia and Malia to see if Kira was with them but nothing. With tears in her eyes and her hands shaking she dials Scott's number. "Hello?" She heard on the other line. "Scott she's gone. Kira is gone."


	5. Chapter 5

A terrified Scott look every corner around Kira's house and tried to follow her scent but it was as if she had disappeared. "Scott you need to calm down she's going to be alright." Stiles tried to calm Scott down.

"He's right Scott; if something had happened to her you would've felt it by now, perks of being an alpha." Derek said as he joined the rest of the pack in the living room, who was trying to figure out how to get Kira back. It was a full moon tonight so the wolves had two things to worry about.

**Back to Kira**

She doesn't know how long she had been in the car for but she knew she was taken out of town. When they finally got to the place, Kira was carried into a building and set down in a room semi comfortable. "Ahhhh!" Kira yelled as another contraction hit her. Her breath was now heavy and she was sweating, her hand on her stomach. She watches as a woman comes into the room. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

"She is here to help you give birth." Answered the man that had taken her to van. "Your pack did a good job keeping you protected from me all this time but I knew at some point they would leave you by yourself. But now that you're in labor I can't kill you so I'll have to wait for that thing to come out then kill it." Said the man with a smile on his face.

"What! No" Kira yelled as shocks of lightning came out of her body and hit everything around her. The woman step back from her as so did the man. Kira got up from the bed eyes glowing bright orange. "You'll have to kill me first if you want to kill my baby!" She shocked everyone who got on her way as she left the building, running towards the woods. She ran until the point where she couldn't anymore the baby was coming and she was alone in the middle of the woods. She lay against a tree screaming from pain tears in her eyes. "Scott! Scott Scotttt!" She screams as she left the baby push even harder.

**Back to Scott...**

All the wolves in the room stand in alarm as they heard Kira scream. "She's in labor!" Scott yelled running out the door and getting on his bike heading towards the screams. He had to get there on time Kira and the baby need him and he wasn't going to leave them alone. Derek and the rest of the pack got on their cars following Scott, taking Melissa with them just in case.

Scott followed Kira's scent into the building, seeing bodies on the floor. He made his way over to the room where Kira was hoping to find her there, but was only met by the man that had taken her away from him. Anger filled his body wanting to kill the man causing him to wolf out. "Please not even a true alpha can kill me so just let me finish what I came to do." The man smirked as if he had already won the battle.

"Where is she?!" Scott yelled at the man. But as he got no answer causing him to grab the man by the neck and send him across the room. Scott was surprise when the man got up quickly and ran up to him making Scott hit and brake the wall. He felt weak like his body was giving up but he hears Kira scream again calling him for help. And that gave him the strength that he needed to get up and fight. Scott fought harder than ever before with strength he didn't know he had, when he was on the line of killing the man Noshiko appeared and stab the man right in the heart making him fall to the floor. She saw as the man gave her a 'why' look.

She looked him right in the eyes. "You can only be killed by your own blood and I was not going to let you kill my daughter." She said to him as she ripped an identical pendant to the one she has from his neck. She followed Scott as he left the building, having what just happened to be a secret to the two.

The pack was already there and started to follow Scott as he ran into the woods in the search for Kira. They found her on the floor leaning against a tree crying in pain. Seeing as it was too late for her to be taken to the clinic. Scott called Deaton telling him to come as fast as he could. Melissa tried to get Kira to relax but nothing work so Scott took her hands in his only to feel his fingers break under the pressure. It took Deaton a couple of minutes to get there but when he did, he arrived in a van that was a portable clinic and had Mara by his side. Making his way over to the pack he told them to move Kira to the van. Once Kira was in the van Mara and Melissa took over from there leaving the rest outside to pace around.

Once a baby cry was heard everyone stood up in happiness. Scott quickly went inside to see the baby and taking him in his arms. "Congratulations" Said Melissa and Mara. Scott kissed Kira's forehead smiling down at the baby. "What's his name?" Asked Melissa. Scott was about to answer but stop when he saw the love of his life blackout.

Kira saw everything blurry and as her eyes close she heard Scott calling her name. "Kira, Kira, Kira honey!" And then she fell unconscious.

**Kira's Pov:**

I could the sunlight hitting my face as I open my eyes slowly. When my eyes are completely open I look around, I'm in my room but I'm alone. Panicking I sit up on my bed. "Where's my baby!" I started to scream. "Scott! Where's my son..." I was pause by Scott opening the door, walking in with our son in his arms. He made his way over to the bed handing our son to me.

"His safe and healthy, you both are" He said giving me a kiss. I couldn't take my eyes off our son, he's so beautiful. "He looks like you" I finally looked up at Scott staring him right in the eyes. I'm pretty sure that he could see the happiness in my eyes. "But he has your beautiful eyes. Eyes that spread light up the room like you do" He rubbed his thumb over the baby's face. I tried to sit up a little more to kiss him but a hit of pain hit me. "Ohh don't do that, it will take you a few more hours to completely heal" He warned me not letting me get up. He sat next to me on the bed; we spend a few minutes like this until it was time to feed the baby that's when Melissa and Noshiko came in.

**Third Person Pov:**

"Scott I think you should wait outside" They both said giving Scott a get out look. "Why?" He asked not wanting to leave. "Well we have to show Kira how to breast feed the baby, by the way what is his name?" Asked Melissa. Scott and Kira only smile at each other. "Ian... Ian Michelson" Answered Kira looking down at the baby. After that Scott was kick out of the room and Melissa and Noshiko started to the ropes of motherhood, but were both surprised when everything comes natural to Kira.

Kira was in the Ian's room putting him to sleep singing a soft lullaby to him not noticing that Scott was standing in the door. "You have an amazing voice and you're good with him." Scott whispered interrupting Kira. Kira got up from the chair setting a sleeping Ian down on his bassinet. She walked over to him taking his hand in hers and walking to her room with a serious face. Closing the door behind them she let go of his hand. "You have lie and kept secrets from me these past nine months." She face him but her eyes were not tearing they were dried with a look that broke Scott's heart.

"Kira I can explain, I didn't want you to worry" Scott tried to pull Kira into his arms but she rejected him. "Scott you lie to me over and over again. How can I trust you, I know you think it was for my own good but that didn't give you the right to keep it from me. None!" She walked away from him, this is the first time he us ever seen her mad and he doesn't like it. "How could you!" She turned back to him her face red with anger. Good thing she was completely heel otherwise the pain would just make her angrier. Scott didn't know what to do to calm her down so he just went with his instinct and grab her arm pulling her to him trapping her lips in his. She tried to pull away but his grip on her just tightened until she just gave into the kiss.

The kiss got intense by the second, they were letting each other give in to the love that they felt for one another. Scott guesses that she had forgiven him. Pulling his lips away from hers he asked. "Does this mean that you're not mad at me anymore?" She sighs responding "You're lucky that I love you. But you know I hate lies so from now on we can work on everything together no matter what." Scott just nodded his head yes. "Even if it is to protect me." He kissed her forehead pulling her close. He pulled her towards her bed. "You need to rest" He claimed as he put her on the bed lying next to her.

They only got to close their eyes for like an hour before Ian started crying. Scott was the first to wake and headed towards Ian's room. Picking him up and changing his dipper before taking him to Kira so that she could feed him. It amazed him to watch Kira breast feed Ian because to him it seems like one of the most loving things a mother can do for their child. He pulled both of them into his arms, this was his family and couldn't be happier.


	6. Chapter 6

Is been to weeks since the birth of Ian, Scott and Kira had already taken him to be recorded at the hospital. Kira spend most of her time taking care of Ian and the spear time she has during the day she spends them doing her online classes. The pack come to visit whenever they can and her mom tries to help but Kira doesn't want to interrupt their lives. Scott is usually in college then at work so he tends to come late.

It was Friday so Kira decided to leave her class work and do them over the weekend and go for a walk with Ian. It wasn't that cold outside but she still wanted to be precautions and make sure Ian didn't get cold. She put Ian on his stroller before heading out. It felt good to get out of the house and breathe in fresh air; it was something she desperately needed. She walked over to the kid's park that was around her house bug when it started getting windy she decided to leave. She walked to the donut shop suddenly wanting some. When she walked into the shop she saw the last person she imagine she would ever see their 'Derek'.

"Hey" Kira greeted Derek walking over to him. "Hi" He greeted back standing up to help her sit. "What are you doing out of the house, I though you would still be in bed rest." He took Ian out of the stroller and put him in his arms. Kira smile at the view of Derek caring Ian. "Well Ian and I needed some fresh air. But what are you doing here; I didn't exactly picture you as a donut person." She teased laughing. "Well everyone needs a sweet treat from time to time. You know being a mother fits you." He responded smiling down at Ian.

Kira smile at Derek's comment. They talked and enjoyed each other's company until it started getting dark. Derek refused to let Kira walk with the baby back to house so he drove them there. When they got there they said their goodbyes before Kira made her way over to the door, unlocking it and getting inside.

When she got to her room, she sees Scott who had been waiting for her and Ian to get home. Scott quickly went to kiss Kira and taking Ian in his arms. "Hey honey where you been, I've been calling you but your phone is off." Scott asked."Where you with Derek?" "My phone die and yeah we found him in the donut shop." Kira went to make Ian a bottle leaving Scott and the baby in the room. When she came back to the room Ian was already sleeping in Scott's arms. She couldn't help but smile at the picture. After changing and feeding Ian, Kira put him on his nursery letting him sleep.

"I think we should go out to dinner" Scott stated but sounded more like a question. "We should?" Kira was taken by surprise. "Yeah you deserve a night off and plus your mom offer to babysit for the night." He said hugging Kira from the back kissing her neck softly. "Well sounds like you have everything planned so I'm just going to take a shower and change." Kira move towards the bathroom before taking her clothes off and getting in the shower.

Scott waited in the living room for Kira to get ready, but when he saw her come down the stairs the wait was worth it. Kira looked beautiful in a red dress that complemented her curbs perfectly. Her hair was curl to the side and accessories that just made the outfit perfect but to Scott nothing looked more beautiful than her eyes. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world" He took her hand kissing her temple softly. "And why is that?" Kira teased. "Because I'm with the most beautiful woman." He answered walking toward the door and get into the car.

When they got to the very fancy restaurant, Scott made sure to help Kira out of the car and open the door for her. As the waiter show those to their table Scott rested his hand around Kira's waist. Everyone stared at the beautiful young couple. They made good conversation all night, laughing and giggling pressing a kiss to the other's lips once in a while, legs playing under the table.

When dessert finally arrived Kira was still laughing at something that Scott said and didn't noticed the little red box that was next to her chocolate molten lava cake. When she finally noticed the box her eyes when wide, looking up at Scott but only to see him bending down on one knee. Taking the box in his hands. "You are my mate, my best friend, my lover, the mother of my child and the person that I love more than anything. So Kira Yukimura will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, the person that I'll spend the rest of my life with?" Kira's smile went from ear to ear then her mouth opened to answer Scott. "Ahh" Was the only thing that escapes her mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

Kira couldn't help the tears that where rolling down her face. Nodding yes to Scott's question she took his face in her hands kissing his lip softly. "Yes, of course I'll marry you." She kissed him again this time longer. They parted and finished their desserts, they talked for a while legs playing with each other user the table. When they finally decided to leave they couldn't keep their hands of each other. They haven't been able to be together for months now so the passion had build up.

When the car stopped Kira noticed that this was not her house, it was Scott's. "What are we doing here?" She asked him looking out the window. "Well my Monday is not home and I thought we be alone." Scott answered giving her a cheese smile. Scott helps Kira out of the car, when he unlocked the front door he carried Kira marriage style. Once he got the room he locked the door. He set her down on the bed kissing her lips before moving to her neck. "Your mom at work?" Kira questioned. Scott only nodded yes and keeps kissing her. Man he wanted her. With their lips busy with each other's Kira rolled them over so that she was on top. She took of her shirt then helping him with his. There wasn't a spot of Kira's body that Scott left without kissing.

**_A few moments later..._**

Cuddled with each other on the bed both completely naked, hands playing together. "What you think they'll say?" Asked Kira looking down at the ring on her finger. "I doesn't matter what they say what matters is that we love each other and want to spend the rest of our lives together. Plus is not as if they didn't expect it and I'm sure they're going to be happy for us." Scott. Kissed Kira's forehead.

Kira got up from the bed and started to put her clothes on, she stopped when she saw the confused look that Scott was giving him. "We have a son to go back to remember, we can't stay here all night." Kira walked over to the bed helping Scott up. "I know but I just wanted tonight to last as long as possible." He started to put his clothes on too. When they were both completely dress they headed towards the car, getting in and driving back to Kira's house. When they got there Scott took Kira's hand in his as they walked inside the house. Kira's parents were already sleeping so they just walked towards Ian's room both looked in awe at the little sleeping angel in front of them. They both gave their son a kiss on the forehead before heading to Kira's room or better said their room_._ Because really Scott slept there every night not wanting to leave Ian and Kira alone and mostly because he like staying there with them. As soon as they change into the pajamas and got on the bed Kira fell asleep in Scott's arms.

It was about 4:30 in the morning when Ian woke up and started crying. Kira got up from the bed and went to the kitchen to make him a bottle. When she went into Ian's room she saw her little angel with his eyes wide open. She picked him up and sat on a chair before she placed the bottle Ian's eyes glowed a bright red which left her with mouth open. She was to talk to Scott about this tomorrow. Once she finished feeding Ian and changes his diaper she put him to sleep then going back to her room. Lying next to Scott, she closed her eyes and the next time she opened them Scott wasn't there.

She picked up Ian from his room after brushing her teeth taking him to the kitchen where her parents were already making breakfast. "Good morning" She greeted the both of them making her way to make a bottle for Ian. "Good morning sweetheart how was dinner last..." Noshiko almost spitted out her coffee when she saw Kira's hand. "Is that an engagement ring?" She asked with wide eyes. Kira's face got so red. "Yeah Scott proposed and I said yes." Kira answered like it was no big deal and before she knew it she was getting congratulations hugs from her parents. Soon the entire neighborhood knew about the engagement thanks to her parents. Kira was even received text messages from the pack congratulating as well.

After she had given Ian a shower and fed him she put him to sleep. Kira couldn't help but question herself. Is this what I really want be an 18th year old mom who is also married?_What happened to everything that I once wanted to travel for a while then settle down, or me having the best college experience?_Kira looked at the ring that occupies her finger. Was this what she really wanted for herself?


	8. Chapter 8

It has been a few weeks since Scott proposed and everything felt right with the world. The girls; Lydia and Malia are staying over at Kira's for the night knowing that Ian actually slept through the night now, while the guys went out to do whatever they felt like. The guys didn't actually want to tell the girls where they were going, so they just told them that they were going to the loft when in reality they were going to figure out a way to stop the new supernatural thread.

Scott, Stiles, Liam and Derek all met at Deaton's .With all of them surrounding the table with Scott at the head. "So what are we up against?" Scott asks the males from his pack.

"I'm not entirely sure." Deaton responded, a far look in his eyes. Silence filled the room as for a moment as the boys looked at each other.

"Better question is why aren't the girls here." Stiles asked sarcastically. "You do know that if you make them mad enough, together they can cut all of us into little pieces. Right!?" Stiles continued, receiving angry looks from everyone else in the room.

Scott took a deep breath. "We thought we could give them tonight off, they deserve it." Scott knew that they all knew that he just wanted the girls to keep Kira occupied, therefore keeping her and Ian out of trouble.

"Back to supernatural problem, I did some research on who our new enemy is and it just means trouble." Derek started but stopped seeing the questioning looks from everyone else. "A couple weeks ago a pack of she-wolves was attack by hunters and they lost a few members and now the alpha is on the hunt for new ones." He continued.

"What does that have to do we us?" Asked Liam, basically saying the question that everyone else was thinking.

"Well unless you haven't noticed, we have three power women who like Stiles said can kick anyone's butt if they wanted to, in our pack. That makes them perfect candidates for a she-wolves pack don't you think." Derek explained looking at the guys like it was obvious, but he is surprise when he sees a small smile on Deaton's face. "Why are you smiling?" Derek asks Deaton.

"I just remembered when they tried to make Talia join that pack but she made sure to put them in their place." Deaton responded proudly. A smile came to Derek's lips.

"So how do we get them to leave out women alone?" Scott finally asked.

"That will be something we have to figure out because they have a new alpha, one whom I haven't met." Deaton continued.

"We have to figure out how to stop them before one of our own gets hurt." Scott spoke, voice steady not a drop of fear or insecurity on it. After that everyone went their own way. Scott and Stiles walking towards their rides in the parking lot.

"You alright bro?" Stiles asked Scott.

"Yeah I'm fine" Scott responded.

"You do know that you're a terrible liar and are me you're talking to remember the guy that knows you better than anyone. You're scare of losing them and that okay because I'm terrified."Stiles joked lamely.

"I'm the alpha, I'm supposed to protect my pack but I also have to put my family first." Scott sighted. "I let her down once and she almost die I can't let her down again, I can't do that to Ian." Scott got on his bike put his helmet on before driving off not giving Stiles a change to answer.

**Back at the Yukimura household...**

The girls had been watching movies played a couple of games and now were about to go to bed. "God why did you too let me eat so much junk food?" Malia asked as she rubbed her stomach.

"Well I did try to stop you but you never listen." Argued Lydia as her change into her pajamas. Lydia looked out the door to make sure that Kira was still checking on Ian. "So what do you think the guys are actually doing?" She asked Malia quietly.

"I don't know, but whatever it is they don't want us to know at least not yet." Malia answered. Kira walked back into the room. Lydia could only look at the girl and ask herself what happened to the bright smile that used to light up the room the smile that gave everyone hope when they needed it.

"Kira are you okay?" Lydia asked looking at the kitsune.

Kira looked up at Lydia faking a smile. "Yeah of course, why wouldn't I be?" She looked down at the ring on her finger.

"No you're not, you're not okay with the engagement or the fact that now you have to take online classes and miss out on the college experience that you always wanted. You're not okay with having to give up on everything you wanted and is starting to show." Lydia walked over to Kira who now had tears in her eyes.

"Is it really that obvious?" Kira asked sitting down on the bed.

"I couldn't tell." Said Malia walking over to the girls.

"No is not obvious at all, but if anyone knows about hiding emotions and faking being happy that would be me." Now tears were rolling down Lydia's face. Kira only took Lydia's hands in hers knowing how much it hurt Lydia to lose Allison. "If you're not happy then do something about it now because believe me, if you don't that sinking feeling in your stomach is not going to go away." Kira knew Lydia's words also explain the feelings she has for Stiles but never admitted. Kira never let Lydia know that she knew because she can imagine how painful it must be to watch someone that you care for be happy with someone else.

Kira looked down at the ring in her hands again this time feeling lucky that she has a man that she loves and that loves her and together have a beautiful baby boy. Yeah this might now have been the life that she wanted for herself but is the one she has and she loves it. Having a group of people that are not only your friends but their family, that care for one another.

**Meanwhile...**

Outside of the Yukimura household, three ladies's were listening and spying on the girl. "Teresa you really think that those girls are even worth the try?"

"There's a reason I'm the alpha and you're a beta Catalina." Teresa snapped at Catalina making Hillary smirk. Catalina and Hillary were Teresa's only betas after the hunters attacked.

"I don't get why you want them they're full of weakness and fear." Hillary commented.

"Don't worry I'll get them in shape." Teresa responded. Earning questioning looks from both betas. "We break their hope and every single good bone in their bodies and for that we are going to get rid of a couple of their loved ones, let's hope that baby is not too much work." Teresa smirks.

"You would kill a baby?" Asked Hillary.

"I will kill anyone I have to, to get what I want." Teresa started walking towards the woods both her betas following close behind.


	9. Chapter 9

"Come on hold her down!" Teresa orders her two betas.

"Don't you think we're trying?" Catalina yelled back. In the exact moment the girl that Catalina and Hillary were holding down got loose of the grip they had on her.

"Where am I and who are you people?" The raven girl asked getting on a defense position. She tried to remember anything but her brain was blank she didn't even remember who she was. "What happened to me?"

Teresa walked towards the girl. "Is okay. Is us your pack, your family." Teresa put on her fake nice face making her tone a bit softer to not scare the girl. "A pack killed your parents to get to you, and when they finally got to you they tried to kill you but thank god we got there on time. We saved your life but your memory was already gone." As the girl let her guard down Teresa got closer. The girl drop to the floor eyes watering and the girls went to hug her.

"Why... why would they do that?" The raven hair girl asks looking up at the other three.

"They are horrible people, they did it for fun because the wanted to hurt you Kira" Teresa stopped to see how the girl would react to her name.

"Kira, that's my name?" The three girls nodded yes. Kira looked down at the floor an unfocused look in her eyes. "What pack did this?" She asked.

Finally a question that Teresa was happy to answer. "McCall, the McCall pack did this." Kira looked up eyes full of hatred. Teresa was happy to see this new Kira and she was going to manipulated her as long as she wanted. "I know that you want to avenge your parents, but for that you need to be ready. You need to become the killer that they'll fear. We can help you become that, we can train you just like we did before but that's only if you want to."

"When do we start?" Kira asked in a firm tone that made all other three smirks in an evil way.

At the McCall Pack...

"How is he?" Melissa asks Malia who had stayed to look over Melissa and Ian.

"He's a mess, Kira has been gone for three day and nothing is like she vanished into thin air. He doesn't know what to do, the mother of his child is missing and he feels lost." Malia responded walking over to Ian taking him in her arms.

"I can't imagine what he's going through." Melissa stopped when she saw Scott coming in; she could see by his expression that he hadn't found out anything about Kira. She was about to ask him how he was but was stopped when he said.

"I just want to be with Ian right now" Scott said as he walked over to Malia taking Ian from her. Malia and Melissa walked out of the room leaving Scott and Ian alone.

"I'm so sorry, I've fell you and your mom. I supposed to protect both of you but I fell. And now you don't have her smile or her warm or her at all here and is because I wasn't capable of protecting the ones that I love and I am so sorry for that because of me she's not here with you making you smile like only she can." Scott talked to his son with tears in his eyes voice broken down. His voice got firm. "But I promise you that I will her back."

**_She wolves pack..._**

It had been about to two weeks since they had taken Kira. Kira had gotten exceptionally good with weapons thanks to Hillary, awesome with disarmed fighting with the help of Catalina and fierce with her powers thanks to Teresa's help. They had done it; they made a killer out of a naive girl. They had destroyed the clumsy, nice; loving girl who had a baby four months ago.

"Are you ready will be in Beacon Hills tomorrow night?" Teresa based Kira.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Kira responded.

**The next day...**

The wolves of the McCall pack had heard howl and immediately went to follow it. The howls had led to a spot in the middle of the wood. Scott, Stiles, Liam, Lydia, Malia and Derek had all gotten there at the same time. When they arrived they are met by three women clearly wolves.

"What do you want?" Asked Scott in a firm tone.

"Relax little wolf, we thought there's someone you would want to see." Teresa laughed. At that moment Kira appeared.

The pack was all stunned and happy to see that Kira was okay. Scott's heart stopped for a moment, that is Kira but at the same time she wasn't. She was wearing black low waisted leather pants, a loose white crop top, black knee high boots, with a short leather jacket. She also had a string of red in her now rebel curled hair. But what looked the most different were her eyes; full of hatred, and anger. That girl standing in front of him might be Kira but she definitely was not his Kira and that hurts.


	10. Chapter 10

Kira's Pov:

There they are the people that killed my parents. Anger takes over my body and before I realized it, I'm holding who I assume is the alpha by his neck ready to electrocute him if he fights back. But he doesn't fight back he just stares at me with those eyes that somehow make my knees weak.

"Kira is me Scott. You're Scott, the one that loves you more than life. We need you back; our son Ian needs you back." He says trying to calm me down and for a second I believe him but then I remember everything that Teresa and girls told me.

"Lies!" Is screamed throwing him nearest tree. I can see the rest of his pack trying to help him but Teresa, Hillary and Catalina hold them back. I walked towards Scott who's already standing up.

"I'm not going to hurt you, just listen to me please what have they done to you?" I try to lay a punch on him but he just kept avoiding me. When I throw the next punch he catches my arm pulling me close to him. We were so close that I could feel his hot breath hit my face and it felt so good. I tried get loose of his grip on me but he just tightens it. "Tell me you don't feel right being here in my arms, tell me that the only reason that your heart is beating so fast is because you hate me."

"Let me go, you're a monster!" I screamed at him and I could see that my words had hurt him a bit.

"Why, what did I do?" He asked me still holding me close. Anger took over my body again as I remember what he did and I shocked him making him lose his hold on me.

"You killed my parents! Now is your turn." I walked over to him ready to take his life.

"I love you and in the name of that love and our son Ian, I will get my Kira back." Before I knew it he was gone and I was left alone. "Our son?" I whisper to myself. I can't have a son with the man that killed my parents that's impossible. Panic took over my body as I remember that these past few weeks I've been having dreams about a baby but they were never clear. I shake the thought out of my head believing that he's just playing with my head.

"It's been two weeks since what happened with the McCall pack, she's been training none stop since then. What's wrong with her?" Hillary asked Teresa.

"She's confused; she doesn't know what to believe anymore." Teresa answered without a worried in her voice.

"Won't that make her turn against us? At this rate she will remember in no time." Catalina argued.

"Don't you think I know that?" Asked Teresa angrily now.

"Then what are you going to do about it?" Hillary and Catalina asked in union.

"You are to give her another doze of Lethary Vulpina to erase her memory" Teresa said with a smirk on her face.

"Then what!?" Asked Hillary.

"Then we send her to kill the only thing that keeps her tied down to that pack" Both Hillary and Catalina give Teresa a confuse look not knowing exactly what she means. "Her son, we send her to kill her son."

"What! You want her to kill an innocent baby, her own son none the less. That will destroy her soul it will turn her into a monster!" Catalina argues screaming at Teresa.

"You will not raise you voice at you alpha and what I say goes is an order!" Catalina whimpers at the alpha tone that Teresa was using.

"How you suppose that Kira kills that baby when he will have all type of protection on him?" Hillary asked.

"We'll make the distraction so they have to leave him unprotected, so get ready the sooner the better." With Hillary and Catalina left to complete their alpha's orders.

"Scott their back in the woods!" Derek yelled as he enters the McCall household.

"Okay, call everyone tell them to meet us there." Scott told Derek then turns to his mother. "Mom take care of him and if anything happens call me." Melissa nodded yes telling him to be careful. Scott kisses both Melissa and Ian in the head before heading off with Derek.

Melissa turns to Ian taking him in her arms. "I guess is just you and me for tonight" After about 20 minutes since Scott had left the doorbell rings, Melissa puts Ian on his crib and heads down stairs putting her phone on her back pocket. When she gets to the door her eyes widen with surprise when she sees is Kira. Before she can say anything pushes aside and enters the house.

"Where's the baby!?" Kira asked in a harsh tone.

"What do you want with Ian?" Melissa asked scare. Scott had told her everything that happened in the woods so now she fears for Ian's life.

"That is none of your business" Kira answered and before Melissa knew she was being dragged to the closet where Kira locked her in.

"Kira please don't hurt he's your son" Melissa yelled crying. She quickly remembers her phone and dialed Scott."Scott, Kira is here she's going to killed Ian" She tells Scott sobbing.

"I'll be right there" He answered hanging up the phone. Melissa kept yelling at Kira not to hurt Ian but Kira didn't pay her any attention.

Kira finally finds Ian room and heads towards his crib with a dagger in hand...


	11. Chapter 11

_Kira's Pov:_

As I entered the room, the room that seems so familiar but can't remember, even the smell sends tingles down my spine. I continued to walk towards the crib and when I finally reach it the knife I had been holding a few seconds before drops to the floor as I feel tears roll down my face. That's him, that's the baby that had been in my dreams for the past two weeks, ever since my encounter with Scott. That's him, that's Ian my son.

My knees started to feel weak causing me to drop to them. By this point I was sobbing as I remember giving birth to him or when we first brought him home or how sometimes he didn't want to sleep on his crib so he would sleep between Scott and I. How the only way he falls asleep is with a lullaby or how much he hates to be on his crib if his awake. I stood up and took Ian in my arms giving him a soft kiss on his forehead. A smile appeared on my face as I see his eyes flutter open, those beautiful eyes of his.

"Is me baby, is mom. The woman that will always love you more than anything or anyone." I whispered still sobbing. "I want to apologize for being away for so long. I didn't know what I was doing and for that I'm so sorry. But I promise you that mommy is going to make sure that the bad people pay for what they done." I cleaned the tears from my face but more just kept rolling down.

Scott had probably broken every speed limit on the way to his house; the fear of losing his son was making his head go crazy. When he finally got there he got of the bike quickly making his way to the house. When he got inside he heard his mom yelling from the closet but he didn't stop, he knew that she was okay so he had to make sure that his son was alive. He ran up the stairs taking three at a time, when he got to Ian's room he stopped at the door feeling as if his heart had stopped at the view that was in front of him.

There Kira was with their child in her arms, smiling down at their son how like a little girl looks when she just got her favorite toy on Christmas. Scott made sure to stay at the door and not make any noise so that Kira could enjoy their son for a few moments. He went back downstairs to let his mom out of the closet.

"What happened is Ian okay?!" Melissa asked him her voice a little rough from the screaming.

"He's okay, she didn't hurt him." Scott answered.

"Where is she?" Melissa feared that maybe the pack had to hurt Kira in order to stop her because to tell the truth she had grown to love her like a daughter already.

"She's up stairs with Ian, I thought I would give them some time since is been like 5 weeks since the last time she saw him." He explained as he moved to sit on the couch, Melissa sat next to him.

"Does she remember everything?" Melissa looked at her son with worry as she sees the pain her eyes.

"I don't know, I haven't talked to her."

"Then what the hell are you waiting for, get your ass upstairs now!" Melissa orders him pushing him off the couch. Scott made his way to Ian's room where he found Kira putting a sleeping Ian on his crib. Once Kira turned and saw Scott at the door she froze.

"Hey..." Scott said not knowing what to say. Kira speed walked to him and embraced him on a bone crashing hug. Scott was surprise at first but quickly wrapped his arms around her waist. After what seem like hours they pulled apart but were still holding each other.

"I'm so sorry..." Kira started but was cut off by Scott crashing his lips with Kira's. Things got heated up really quickly until they both pulled away in need for air. "I love you..." Kira whisper out of breath.

"I Love you too." Scott took Kira's face in his hands before kissing her again. "Maybe we should move this out of Ian's room." Kira nodded then wrapped her legs around Scott's waist as he walked them back to his room. When they got to Scott's room, he put Kira on his bed then walked bad to lock the door, going back to the bed hovering over Kira then crashing their lips together. This was definitely what they need it, rip each other's clothes off, kiss every part of each other's body and just show the love they have for each other.

"She's not back yet!" Teresa screamed at Hillary and Catalina.

"You know that if she remembers she will come after us" Catalina stated.

"Are you scared of some kitsune?" Teresa teased.

"Of a kitsune no but remember we spend weeks training her to be a killer and the you send her to kill her own son, so yeah I'm a little terrified right now specially since they will all come after us and we don't have the advantage anymore." Catalina snapped.

"We'll figure something out like we always do." Teresa hoped that her two betas didn't see the fear in her eyes because like her mom used to say nothing is worse than an angry mom especially one with powers and has been trained to kill.

After both getting dress Scott and Kira went down stairs only to be surprised by the entire pack and Kira's parents waiting for them. Before either of them could say something Lydia and Malia tackle Kira. "God we missed you!" said Lydia and Malia agreed.

The next two that snapped the air out of Kira were her parents. "My baby, are you okay?" Noshiko asked but before Kira could answer Noshiko hug her again.

"Mom I can't breathe" Kira complained. Everyone got to hug and greet Kira. When Ian started crying both Kira and Noshiko when to get him.

"We need to talk" Noshiko said as she passed Kira a warm bottle.

"About what?" Kira asked. She was truly curious why her mother wanted to speak to her alone even though everyone is still downstairs.

"You moving back to New York" She said calmly like is no big deal.

"Mom we talked about this I'm not moving especially not now Ian needs his father and everyone I love is here why you want me to move?!"

"Because at least there you won't be in danger, that baby right there hadn't seen his mom for 5 weeks, what will happened if one day you don't come back. Dam it Kira is time you start thinking about his safety, his future. This town is not safe for nobody; you staying here is sentencing your death. I won't stay to watch my daughter die, but think about him, how if he grows up he probably will be fighting the same monsters as you." By that point Noshiko was already was in tears, not giving Kira a chance to say a word she stood up and left.

Every word that Noshiko said hit Kira like a knife to the heart. Kira knew her mom was right but is still a hard decision to make. What to do move back to New York or stay here?


End file.
